


A Little Rough

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Episode: s05e08 The Hungry Earth, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-13
Updated: 2011-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor would never say they're stuck, per say...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Rough

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta, let alone a Brit beta, so anything on that front would be glorious. There's only so much UK spellcheck can do, and it can't do anything for colloquialisms or usage. SO. This fic fits right before S5's The Hungry Earth (last line leads right into it, actually). No real spoilers. Mentions a TARDIS bit from the last TARDIS design. ...I'm rambling. On with the fic! <3

“We're stuck, aren't we?”

“No! Never stuck. Stuck would be if we were in a molasses pit and full bellies. Can't eat our way out with full bellies, you know, and that would be one way out of a molasses-”

“Doctor.”

“-pit. Very sticky. It'd lead to a few visits to a dentist, it would. Now, not as bad as a pit full of honey. Where there's honey, there's usually bees-”

“ _Doctor_.”

“-and we wouldn't want to be covered in bees! Awful experience, I tell you. Though, if you're Eddie Izzard, it'd be fine. You know he likes his women like he likes his coffee: covered in-”

“DOCTOR!”

The Doctor winced rubbing his ear. “Ow, Pond. You didn't have to shout,” he replied with a pout as Amy fixed a glare on him. “Fine, you want me to say we're stuck?”

“And he admits it!” Amy exclaimed, looking over at Rory who was keeping out of this.

“I did not!” the Doctor protests. “I admitted no such thing. I'll admit we're a bit...delayed on our way to Rio, is all.”

Amy rolled her eyes as Rory stepped forward. “Doctor, a mallet just...appeared, hanging off the console,” he spoke up, a bit surprised by the TARDIS's impeccable timing for a distraction.

The Doctor blinked before turning around and picking up the mallet. “Ooh, I haven't seen this in a while. Wondered where it had went!” he announced as he weighed in his hand for a moment.

“What's it for?” Amy asked curiously, Rory mirroring her curiosity.

“Oh, for this!” he replied as he raised the mallet in the air then smacking the part of the console that looked like a pinball machine, causing it to light up and shoot a little silver ball through a little, colourful maze.

“Doctor!” both of his companions exclaimed at his harsh treatment of the TARDIS.

The Doctor grinned maniacally. “Hold on! Our little delay is about to end!”

Amy and Rory shared a look before quickly grabbing hold of the console and the railing, respectively. The TARDIS shuddered, and even with the warning, Rory almost ended up on his bum. Amy laughed as the Doctor hit the console again. A whirling noise erupted from the TARDIS's centre pillar with a flash of lights.

“Are you sure that was a good idea...?” Rory questioned, his grip on the console tightening as the TARDIS shook again.

“Of course! The old girl likes it a little rough every once in a long while,” he answered as he stroked the panel he had hit.

“Does she, now?” Amy asked saucily. “Doctor, I didn't know you were that kinda bloke.”

Rory groaned as the Doctor blinked before understanding washed over him. “Amelia Pond! That's not-! The TARDIS is a very delicate machine!”

The TARDIS lurched at that, and for once, the Doctor was the one on his bum. “I don't she very much liked being called delicate,” Amy told him cheekily, leaning back on the railing as the TARDIS stabilized. “See? I think I was right.”

The Doctor huffed, muttering under his breath that sounded a bit like 'traitor' as he reached for the lever he used to park, on most occasions. Amy grinned as she pushed away from the railing to lean by Rory. She smirked, the one Rory knew as her 'I've won' smirk. Rory was just thankful he wasn't on the losing side of that smirk for once.

“Right then. Rio. Should be right outside those doors,” the Doctor stated, making a shooing motion. “Go on then. Rio, right there.”

Amy huffed. “C'mon now, Doctor. Aren't you going to do it? Just gonna send us out there and stay in with your 'delicate machine,' are you?” she teased.

Rory coughed, hiding a bit of a smile. “Oh, you,” the Doctor said with a bit of a sour look at Amy then at Rory before grinning. “All right then.”

He bounded down the stairs to the door. “Behold,” the Doctor began, swinging open the door, “Rio!”


End file.
